With continuous development of science and technology, electronic techniques have also been rapidly developed, and types of electronic products are becoming more and more. People also enjoy various conveniences brought by development of science and technology. Now, people may use various types of the electronic devices for enjoying a comfortable life brought by development of science and technology. For example, a user may watch movies, listen to music, play games etc. by the electronic device such as a tablet computer, a smart phone etc. The electronic device is widely used due to its inherent advantage of portability.
In the prior art, the electronic device, such as the smart phone, may be connected to a second electronic device via a traffic data network or a mobile Internet. When the second electronic device transmits information to the smart phone, the smart phone may display the information in a specific display area of the smart phone as an icon, prompting the user that new information is received, so that the user may perform subsequent processing conveniently.
For example, the smart phone may run a plurality of applications simultaneously, and the applications may connect to the Internet automatically. A server corresponding to the application may push dynamic information to the smart phone, or other communication device may transmit the dynamic information to the smart phone. The dynamic information may comprise: a system state prompt, a missed call, an unread SMS (Short Message Service), an email prompt, MicroBlog dynamic information, an application upgrade prompt etc. The dynamic information may be displayed on top of a screen of the smart phone as an icon. The top of the screen is an interface collectively presenting dynamic information. The user may view the dynamic information by a pull-down operation. When the user clicks an icon, it will turn to an interface of an application corresponding to the icon. For example, when the user clicks a missed-call icon, the smart phone may turn to a call history interface.
In the prior art, when the electronic device receives a plurality pieces of dynamic information, the electronic device may present the icons corresponding to the dynamic information in the specific area (e.g. the top of the display screen) of the electronic device only according to receiving times of the dynamic information.
The inventor of the present application found at least technical problems as follows during implementation of technical solutions according to embodiments of the present application.
In a practical use procedure, the electronic device may receive a plurality pieces of dynamic information. For example, when a version of an operating system in the smart phone is V1.0, while the version of the operating system is updated to V2.0, the server pushes system upgrade information “New version upgrade packs are detected. Download or not? Y/N”; when a MicroBlog application has been installed in the smart phone, and other MicroBlog users follow a MicroBlog account user in the smart phone, the smart phone may receive MicroBlog dynamic information “Two new fans. View or not?”; there also may be information such as the missed call “Zhang San” and the unread SMS “Li Si”.
In the prior art, the dynamic information may be displayed in the specific area (e.g., the top of the screen) according to the receiving times. When the receiving time of important dynamic information is earlier and the user has not processed the dynamic information, the icons of the plurality pieces of unimportant dynamic information received later will occupy a display part of the specific area, even covering the icon of the important dynamic information received earlier, so that the icon of the important dynamic information cannot be displayed in the specific area. For example, the icon corresponding to the missed call or the icon corresponding to the unread SMS cannot be displayed intuitively in the specific area of the electronic device. Thus, the user cannot view the important dynamic information timely. Especially, when the dynamic information is a plurality of harassing phone calls or a plurality of spam SMSs, such types of information will occupy space of the specific area of the electronic device, so that dynamic information subsequently received cannot be displayed in the specific area.
In summary, there is a technical problem in the prior art, i.e., when the electronic device receives a plurality pieces of information, the received information cannot be displayed by category on the display unit, so that the user may miss the important information or cannot view the important information at first time.